


Pleasing the Master

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [7]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season 2, Sex Toys, True Love, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: What's the best way for a leader to handle stress? It depends on the person, but for Leonardo, his chosen method is pleasing his master, Donatello.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pleasing the Master

Leonardo was feeling stressed out. Being the leader was draining, especially when you had to deal with all manner of crazy mutants and yokai like he and his brothers did. Earlier today though, Donatello, his younger twin brother and soul mate, had promised him an incredible night to help him relax but hadn’t said anything more than that. Leo had spent the rest of the day wondering what Donnie had in store for him but would have to wait until everyone else went to sleep in order to find out.

After a long day, it was finally nighttime with Splinter, Raphael and Michelangelo having gone to sleep. Leo made his way to Donnie’s lab where their playroom was and discovered a note on the curtain leading into it.

_Strip down and kneel on the bed after you enter. -Donnie_ was written on the note. Leo then entered the playroom and did just that, stripping off his gloves, spatting, belt and bandolier, and mask before kneeling on the bed. Only a moment after he did, Donnie came out from behind the changing room curtain. And Leo couldn’t believe his eyes.

Donnie was wearing a purple bra with multiple straps connected by rings, with matching panties and a purple tie skirt around his waist. He also still had his wrist device and his mask on, with the drawn-on eyebrows emphasizing the dark, possessive smirk he gave Leo, which sent a pleasant chill down the slider’s spine.

“Good. You made it. And you’d better be prepared for what I have in store for you tonight. Are you?” Donnie asked that last question with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“I’m ready, Master,” Leo answered dutifully, feeling gratified when he saw Donnie’s smirk.

“Good, you remember the proper etiquette. Now, stand up,” Donnie said, and Leo wordlessly stood up. Donnie approached him, swaying his hips as he walked in a way that he knew would draw Leo’s attention. Donnie then walked around Leo, looking him over with scrutiny and lightly running a hand over his body.

“There’s a box containing everything we’ll need for tonight on the dresser. Go get it,” Donnie ordered once he was face to face with Leo.

“Right away, Master,” Leo responded with a bow before leaving to go get the box. The box had a lid on it, preventing Leo from seeing what Donnie had placed inside. When he returned, he presented the box to Donnie with both hands and bowed his head.

“As you asked, Master,” Leo said before Donnie carefully took it and set it on the nightstand. Donnie opened the box and Leo could hear him searching for something in it.

“Here it is,” Donnie said after he found what he was looking for. Leo couldn’t see it though, as Donnie had yet to turn around.

“Hands above your head,” Donnie ordered, and Leo did just that. Once Leo’s hands were in place, a pair of cuffs shot down from the ceiling and clasped around his wrists. Leo gave an experimental pull and found that the chain of the cuffs was firmly attached to the ceiling. At last, Donnie turned around and revealed that he was holding a massage wand and a clamp with an abundance of padding.

“Turn around and present your tail to me,” Donnie commanded. Leo bowed his head, turned around like he was asked to do, then released his tail from his shell.

“Perfect,” Donnie said, licking his lips at the sight of Leo’s adorable tail. He took the padded clamp in one hand and the tip of Leo’s tail into the other, drawing a slight gasp from the slider, and slid the clamp onto it. Leo whimpered slightly when he felt the clamp grab onto his tail but was pleasantly surprised to see that it didn’t actually hurt. He then heard Donnie press a button on his wrist device and buzzing coming from the clamp.

“Oooohhhh…” Leo moaned as the clamp vibrated on his tail, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

“Do you like that?” Donnie asked teasingly.

“Y-yes. I l-like…it, M-Master,” Leo struggled to say before an embarrassingly high-pitched moan escaped him.

“Turn around and face me,” Donnie said softly. Leo carefully turned around and looked Donnie right in the eye, his face flushed. Once again, Donnie looked over Leo and smirked when he noticed the beginnings of a bulge in Leo’s lower plastron between his legs.

“He’s not to come out until I give the order, is that clear?” Donnie ordered firmly.

“C-crystal…clear, Master,” Leo said before releasing a churr he was holding back. Donnie chuckled, sending a shiver down Leo’s spine.

“Your churrs are beautiful, baby. You don’t need to hold them back. They let me know I’m doing my job correctly. So, let them out for me,” Donnie commanded sweetly before taking the massage wand in his hand and turning it on.

“I…I will, Master,” Leo responded, letting out another churr when he felt the massage wand vibrate against his slit.

“Good, very good,” Donnie cooed, running the massage wand along the length of Leo’s slit. He could feel his penis begin to stir to life under his plastron as he watched his lover writhe in beautiful pleasure-fueled agony.

“Ooohhh…ooohhh…” Leo moaned almost rhythmically, as his slit leaked profusely and threatened to give way to let his penis drop.

“I didn’t say you could drop yet,” Donnie said tauntingly, turning up the vibrations on the massage wand.

“I-it hurts…M-Master. P-please…please…let me drop,” Leo whined, tears starting to form in his eyes, even as a pleased moan left his lips. The vibrations on his tail and on his slit were getting to be too much.

“Very well, you may drop. But only because you’ve been such a good boy so far. And we don’t need to do anything to bring these,” Donnie said, wiping Leo’s eyes dry and removing the wand from his slit. With a sigh of relief, Leo dropped down as Donnie put the massage wand back into the box on the nightstand.

“T-thank you, Master,” Leo said breathily, moaning lightly from the pleasure coming from the vibrations from the clamp on his tail.

“Hmm,” Donnie hummed as he looked over Leo, stopping for a few minutes to take in the gorgeous sight of his hard and weeping penis.

“Is something wrong, Master?” Leo asked.

“You look like you’re ready to orgasm at any moment. And we can’t have that, now can we?” Donnie asked teasingly as he reached into his bra and pulled out one of his specially made cock rings.

“No, we can’t, Master,” Leo answered solemnly as Donnie carefully slid the ring over Leo’s penis, all the way to the base. After pressing a button on his wrist device, the cock ring tightened, and Leo couldn’t help but wince and whimper as it did.

“Just one last touch,” Donnie said before hitting another button on his wrist device, making the cock ring vibrate.

“Th-thank…you…M-Master,” Leo managed to say before trailing off into a churr.

“Now, on your knees. Don’t worry about the chain, leave that to me,” Donnie commanded firmly, pressing a couple buttons on his wrist device. Leo nodded in compliance before carefully going to his knees his hands still above his head, even as the chain extended. Now that he was at face level with Donnie’s crotch, he could see a bulge forming behind the panties he was currently wearing.

“I think you know what to do here,” Donnie said with a smirk after removing the tie skirt and panties, gracing Leo with the sight of his leaking slit.

“I-I…know…exactly w-what to do…M-Master,” Leo said eagerly, before he leaned in and ran his tongue over Donnie’s slit, giving a satisfied hum upon tasting his precum.

“Good. Ahh…Very good. Such a good boy. So eager to please your…aahhh…Master,” Donnie cooed encouragingly, letting out a long, rolling churr when Leo slid his tongue into Donnie’s slit, running it over his penis.

“Oooohhhhh…yeeeeeessss…Ungh…aaahhh…” Donnie made a show of how good Leo’s tongue felt against him, holding onto the sides of his head to keep him there. Moments later, Leo pulled back as Donnie dropped down, the softshell allowing it. He couldn’t help but feel gratified when he saw the slider licking his lips at the sight of his erect penis.

“Y-your c-cock…is as…h-hot as…ever, M-Master,” Leo said reverently before running his tongue along the underside and gently sucking at the little tendrils at the head.

“I know…fuuuck that’s good,” Donnie moaned as Leo took as much of his penis into his mouth as he could. Leo made sure to run his tongue over all the right places. His churrs and moans, courtesy of the vibrating cock ring and vibrating clamp on his tail, added delicious vibrations that had Donnie practically drowning in ecstasy.

“Don’t…s-stop…I…I’m almost…t-there,” Donnie said amid his moaning, trying not to just shove his entire cock into Leo’s wonderful mouth. He then came with a loud cry, allowing Leo to pull back until only the head was in his mouth to make swallowing his load easier.

“Did…did you enjoy your treat?” Donnie asked teasingly while trying to catch his breath.

“I…ooohhh…I did. Th-thank…you…Master,” Leo responded, churring from the vibrations still wracking his body. Donnie pressed a couple buttons on his wrist device, stopping the vibrations on Leo’s tail and then removing the clamp. Soon after, the chain holding Leo’s arms above his head detached from the cuffs, still leaving his arms bound but no longer suspended above his head.

“Get on the bed, on your back and spread your legs,” Donnie ordered as he went to put the clamp away and dig something else out of the box.

“R-right…a-away, Master,” Leo managed to say before a moan escaped him. While the vibrations on his tail were gone, the vibrations from the cock ring tightly secured around the base of his penis were still there. He did as he was told and got onto the bed, his legs spread as far as he could. Soon after, Donnie joined him, still wearing the purple bra, and with a tube in his hand that Leo had never seen before.

“It’s time to prepare for the main event,” Donnie quipped as he spread some of the contents of the tube on his hand. Once he was satisfied with the amount on his hand, he teased Leo by tracing around his entrance with a lubed finger. Immediately, Leo felt the effects.

“M-Master?! What…whaaaaaaa!” Leo started to ask before Donnie inserted his finger.

“You like it? It’s a special creation of mine. It not only heightens any pleasure you’re feeling tenfold but will also ensure that you won’t cum until I give you permission to cum,” Donnie said with a smirk, pressing a button on his wrist device (it was on the wrist attached to the hand currently fingering Leo) as the cock ring slipped off Leo and he gave a sigh of relief, the cock ring flying back into the box on the nightstand.

“Th-thank you…Master,” Leo said, further expressing his gratitude with a churr, which extended when Donnie inserted his other finger, making scissoring motions and making sure Leo was nice and stretched out for him.

“You’ve been such a good boy. Doing exactly as I’ve asked, taking everything that I gave you without question. You must really want my cock,” Donnie teased with a smirk, running one finger right into Leo’s sweet spot.

“N-no Master…I…I…d-don’t…want your c-cock…I… _n-need_ …y-your cock. P-please…M-Master,” Leo begged, writhing from the pleasure coursing through his body.

“Honesty like that deserves to be rewarded,” Donnie quipped as he removed his fingers from Leo’s passage and coated his penis in the same lube. He then set the tube back on the nightstand before positioning the head of his cock at Leo’s entrance.

“It’s time.” These were Donnie’s only words before slowly inserting himself into Leo’s passage. Leo let out a long, strangled moan at being filled up so nicely, and loving how the tendrils on Donnie’s penis were rubbing against his walls.

“Fuck that’s nice. It’s always so nice, warm, and cozy inside you,” Donnie said with a pleased smile, making Leo blush, “But tell me, how does it feel on your end? Tell me, and I’ll start moving.”

“W-well Master, I feel really full but it’s a comfortable full. A-and you feel…really…hot…inside me,” Leo answered, his blush growing darker but never looking away from Donnie. Donnie didn’t say anything before he began pounding Leo into the bed.

“Oooohhh…fffuuuuuuuccckkkkk,” Leo cried out as Donnie managed to hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

“Y-you’ve…been…taking…such…good care of…my cock…all night,” Donnie moaned before leaning over Leo so that they were face-to-face. He grabbed Leo’s still bound by cuffs arms and guided them so that his bound wrists were behind Donnie’s neck.

“Y-you…you’ve been…taking…g-good care of…me…all night…Master…sooooo…I-I n-need to…return…the favor,” Leo responded before letting out a long churr and Donnie responded with one of his own.

“Good boy…very good boy…w-would you…like me to c-cum…inside you?” Donnie asked before letting out a moan next to Leo’s ear, making the slider blush even harder than he already was.

“It…it would…b-be…an honor…M-Master,” Leo answered. With a loud cry, Donnie released himself into Leo, making him moan upon feeling Donnie’s wet warmth fill him up.

“Cum for me, you’ve more than earned it,” Donnie said.

“Th-thank…you…M-MASTER!” Leo cried out as he finally reached his climax, covering both his plastron and Donnie’s in his cum.

After recovering from his orgasm, Donnie pressed another button on his wrist device and the cuffs binding Leo’s wrists together released, freeing him. Leo’s arms dropped to the side as he lied still and tried to catch his breath. Donnie then got up and removed his mask and bra, before opening up a drawer in the nightstand where he grabbed a pack of wet wipes, a pack of tissues and a bottle of what appeared to be lotion.

“You did a really good job tonight,” Leo said as Donnie approached him and began wiping off the sweat and cum with the wipes and tissues.

“You seemed like you needed it. You’ve been pretty stressed out as of late,” Donnie responded, wiping the cum off his plastron and tossing the used wipes and tissues before opening the bottle of lotion. He squeezed some of the contents on to his hand and started rubbing it on Leo’s wrists and over his groin and his tail. Leo gave him a puzzled look.

“This will keep you from feeling sore in these areas when you wake up in the morning,” Donnie explained, making sure to be extra gentle with Leo’s still overly sensitive penis and tail. Once Donnie deemed all the effected areas sufficiently covered, he helped Leo under the blankets before rejoining him in bed. Leo gave Donnie an affectionate kiss which progressed to light making out.

“Feeling relaxed at all?” Donnie paused their kissing to ask.

“Yes, feeling much more relaxed. Thank you, Donnie,” Leo responded softly against Donnie’s lips. Donnie didn’t say anything more before resuming their kissing, with the pair holding onto each other tightly, as if they were afraid some invisible force would take the other away.

“I love you, Donnie,” Leo said sleepily, ending their make out session.

“I love you too, Leo. Good night,” Donnie responded softly, watching his beloved fall asleep in his arms before joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea came about after seeing this picture: https://twitter.com/vurok_art/status/1365069913841426442  
> It's part of the outfit that Donnie wears in this story, but I added matching panties and a tie skirt for this story.
> 
> So I headcanon that after getting together, Leo decides to unwind from the stresses of being leader by letting Donnie dom him. It just seemed appropriate on their end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are all appreciated!


End file.
